Operation Sweets In The Street
by DorothyOz
Summary: Thanks to his dancing abilities, Booth discovers how to get Sweets out of their house… this is the beginning of Operation Sweets in the Street.
1. Chapter 1

**OPERATION SWEETS IN THE STREET**

**A/N: please read**

**Title:** Operation Sweets in the Street

**Summary:** Thanks to his dancing abilities, Booth discovers how to get Sweets out of their house… this is the beginning of Operation Sweets in the Street.

**Genre:** Romance, humor

**Season/episode:** Season 8 – episode 10 "The Diamond in the Rough"

**Spoilers:** Anything aired until "The Ghost in the Machine" (8x09), and the spoilers from promos and sneak-a-peeks from "The Diamond in the Rough" (8x10).

**Pairing:** Booth/Brennan (other canon pairings)

**Rating:** K+ (If anyone disagrees please let me know)

**Warnings: **Light sexual innuendo and not explicit or graphic mention of sexual activities (much like in the show).

**Comments:** It's somewhat a continuation of "Love in Farsi" but this time the terrorized one is Sweets.

**Disclaimer:** read profile

**Acknowledgements:** Big thanks to my beta Whatever55 for her great job :D

* * *

**OPERATION SWEETS IN THE STREET**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Operation Sweets In The Street**

* * *

Booth had been a little annoyed with Brennan when she laughed because she was incredulous of his ability to dance. She thought Sweets was lying when he revealed that the agent taught dance to earn money during college. They had danced in Aurora during their first year of partnership, for Christ sake!

He wasn't really angry but his pride had been hurt, and he had decided to show her his abilities as a dancer. He wanted to prove to her that he could really dance and do it well. Sadly during their undercover assignment, the investigation took precedence and everything was just too busy. Still, he was determined to show Brennan his dancing skills that night.

Sweets was with Fisher in some kind of comedy club, so the couple had the house to themselves until the wee hours. It was the perfect opportunity for some dancing and some romantic time.

He groaned internally. He really couldn't wait for Sweets to leave!

After dinner, Booth pushed the furniture a little out of its normal place to get some extra room in the living room and put on some rumba music.

He offered his hand to Brennan saying, "C'mon, Bones, I'll teach you how to dance."

"I can dance, Booth. You don't need to teach me."

"Sorry, Bones, but no, you can't dance. But it's ok, you can't dance and I can't sing," he argued smiling at her sweetly. "Buuut… you could learn if you let me teach you."

He gave her his charming smile, knowing that it will get her to comply and at least try it. Of course, Brennan decided to give the experiment a try. If she was honest with herself, after watching some of the footage they recorded during the investigation, it was fairly obvious that he was a good dancer while she wasn't.

Soon the couple was dancing and enjoying the night. As soon as Booth got Brennan to relax and to follow his lead, she improved, and stopped stomping on his feet. He probably should have gotten her to take off her heels before they started dancing, though.

From then on, the activity became pleasant. In fact, the romantic atmosphere, the music, and the passionate dancing made for an intimate and arousing evening.

Booth had missed this kind of intimacy as Sweets' presence in the house has limited any kind of intimacy to their bedroom. Happy to have a night for them, Booth closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply.

Their passion exploded and soon they were tugging at each other clothes desperately trying to get them out of their way. Brennan succeeded in taking off his t-shirt, with a little help from the agent…

* * *

Sweets had decided to head back to the Booth-Brennan household after only a round of drinks with Fisher after the show. He wasn't in the mood for more, and let's face it, Fisher had quite a depressive personality.

He opened the door quietly, trying not to disturb the other three inhabitants of the house, and silently walked through the corridor in the direction of the stairs.

On his way there, he passed by the living room where he found the partners kissing and disrobing each other. Honestly, Booth's bare back was more of Booth than he had ever wanted to see.

He covered his mouth with his hands to stop the gasp, or even squeal, that threatened to come out, and ran upstairs to his room as quietly as possible.

Once in Parker's room, he closed the door and prayed that they hadn't heard him come back.

* * *

He was out of luck.

Booth heard him turn the key and open the door. He paid attention to his reaction, and suppressed his urge to laugh at the shrink. Laughing at that moment would have given him away. Sweets' reaction had given him an idea to finally get him to move out and free his house of the baby duck infestation. He was worse than a plague of mosquitoes or any of Hodgins' bugs!

He waited a few minutes, enjoying kissing Brennan thoroughly, and then directed her up the stairs. Still kissing each other and throwing their clothes all over the staircase, they made their way up to their room. And just to make sure to embarrass Sweets as much as possible, the agent made sure they banged the walls on their way up.

Operation Sweets in the street was on. He was going to get the baby duck out of their house! Soon!

* * *

The next morning, the psychologist woke up afraid to leave his allotted room. He opened the door just a crack and peered out carefully, only to find Brennan picking up the clothes from the staircase and looking at him oddly. He guessed that it probably had something to do with how he was looking through the cracked door as if he was looking for some kind of monster ready to attack him.

He quickly closed the door and waited a few more minutes before finally braving his way out of the room.

He had only just left the room and walked a few steps down, when he saw them at the lower end of the stairs. Booth had Brennan pinned against the wall and was kissing her in a way Sweets had never seen the agent kiss anyone. He had never wanted to see it in the past, and he prayed he would never see it again. If there was any way to erase the memory from his brain he'd take it… maybe washing his eyes with soap would help?

Until last night, he had been convinced that the agent's puritan nature wouldn't have allowed him to do anything remotely sexual out of the couple's bedroom. He should have corrected his wrongful assumption when he overheard a conversation between Angela and Brennan soon after it was revealed that the partners were no longer 'just partners'. But he had been too smug reeling in having known that they were in love sooner than anyone. Well at least until the squint squad told him they knew it before their first year of partnership was over. That and Cam saying that she knew the moment she saw how terrified he was when the Gravedigger kidnapped Brennan and Hodgins, shut the shrink up.

He couldn't go down now, though. There was no way in hell he was going to interrupt them, either of them could kill him. Probably the agent, seeing as how he was giving him signals with his right hand to turn around and leave.

He ran back up to his room and closed the door behind him again, groaning at what looked like really bad luck.

He sat down on the bed trying to decide how he could go down for breakfast without crossing the staircase. After a few minutes, he gave up and picked up his phone.

"Wendell? Hey, do you have room in your apartment for me? I'll pay rent, even if I have to sleep on the couch," he said sounding desperate.

"Yeah, I sound desperate because I am desperate. Booth has made it clear to me last night and today that he doesn't want me in their house anymore. I'm not waiting for an engraved invitation to leave with some gory threat of what will happen to me if I don't written in Farsi! I really don't want to learn any secret ability Booth may have, let alone on my own skin!"

He heard Wendell laugh at the other end of the line.

Booth's threat to Arastoo was common knowledge by now and it reached his ears a while ago. Around a few drinks the men of the lab and Sweets had talked about the incident in Limbo and Booth's threats. Hodgins had even confessed he had gone to plead for mercy when he and Angela broke up fearing the agent could decide to follow through with his threat. He was still thanking his lucky starts that he wasn't hanging from a tree from his male parts. And Sweets really didn't want to think what the agent could come up with next.

He didn't appreciate Wendell's laugh but he needed to get out of the house pronto, and if someone could help him do that it was the intern.

"C'mon it's not that funny… will you help me or not?"

Finally, Wendell offered him his couch for a few weeks. Then his roommate would leave and he could take his room. Sweets thanked the intern for his hospitality and then begged for help to get out of the house. The psychologist wanted Wendell to drive to Booth's house with a ladder so that he could climb down through the window. This way he could avoid the couple and survive the weekend. With a little luck, Booth will enjoy his weekend - it looked like he planned on it – and be less prone to killing him for overstaying his welcome on Monday when he'd be forced to see him again.

Wendell laughed so hard at the shrink that he needed almost five full minutes to calm down and be able to talk again. Finally, he decided to comply with Sweets' plan. He was going to enjoy the psychologist's discomfort as much as possible, though. He was going to text Booth to his phone to tell him about the baby duck's escape plan.

Sweets thanked him profusely, and just before he could hang up the phone, Wendell gave him some warning. "The way you broke with Daisy wasn't right, so don't expect to avoid Booth's wrath forever. I recon he's just luring you to a false sense of security."

Oh, how he hoped Wendell was wrong!

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think about the story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OPERATION SWEETS IN THE STREET**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Operation Terrifying Sweets**

* * *

Booth and Brennan were having breakfast in the kitchen when Booth's phone rang, signaling the arrival of a text. Reading it he smirked evilly, and looked through the window to see Wendell holding a ladder to Parker's window.

Wendell waved at him but then acted as if Booth didn't know anything when Sweets' bag flew through the window. Booth contained his laugh the best he could while Sweets descended the ladder looking in every direction as if he expected the agent to jump out at him at any given second.

When the psychologist put his foot on one of the lower steps of the ladder it cracked making a horrible noise. Sweets, sure that the step was going to break and he was going to fall, tried to jump from that step to the next one down awkwardly and ended with his butt on the floor.

Booth, who had been holding his laugh in, burst out laughing so hard that it caught Brennan's attention. The anthropologist asked about his outburst, and Booth grabbed her hand and directed her to the window so she could see for herself.

They watched the shrink get up from the floor, looking completely mortified, while Wendell laughed at him. Then Sweets picked up his bag, and the two young men walked to the car.

Soon Wendell was driving out of the area, and Booth informed Brennan about Sweets' secretive escape and Wendell's message. Brennan knowing that Booth must have done something to Sweets to warrant such idiotic behavior demanded to know it. "Booth, did you threaten Sweets?"

"No need. From what I gather from Wendell's text, my threat to Arastoo and Wendell's sense of humor did the job!"

"What job? And why would you threaten Mr. Vaziri?"

"What do you mean 'what job'? The job was getting Sweets out of our house, it was getting really annoying."

"Booth, there was no need to throw Sweets out of the house!" she admonished the agent.

"C'mon, Bones, when was the last time we spent a night like last one? When was the last time we kissed like that on the stairs? Or that we made love in any other place but our bedroom?" Booth complained. "You know I'm right… it was time for him to leave."

"You're right. He did overstay his welcome," Brennan agreed with him. She too had missed the intimacy they shared when the psychologist wasn't in the house and resented having to relegate most displays of affection to their bedroom as much as Booth did. And if she thought about it, this morning was the first time that Booth hadn't seemed to be bothered by Sweets' presence. "Booth, did you decide to lift the restriction about displays of affection outside our bedroom today to embarrass Sweets and get him to leave?" she asked disapprovingly.

"C'mon, Bones don't look at me like that. He needed to leave… we both agree on that," Booth defended himself.

Brennan nodded and smiled at Booth. She didn't approve of the way Booth had thrown him out, but she was happy that the psychologist had finally left their house. Plus she had to admit that Sweets' reaction was quite amusing.

"And I kind of heard him come home yesterday when we were in the living room… that's why we bumped into the walls all the way up," Booth confessed, looking like a naughty little boy.

"Booth!" Brennan slapped him gently on the chest but laughed at the agent's antics.

"So, Bones, it's Saturday; we don't have a case; Christine is still asleep… and we don't have to worry about our baby duck… what do you say we enjoy our newly recuperated empty house?" Booth asked her with a sexy smile, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Brennan was a smart woman and decided to postpone asking the questions she had for later, and kissed her mate thoroughly.

The couple did indeed enjoy having the house for themselves again...

* * *

It was much later, during lunch, that Brennan finally got her questions answered. Booth told her everything about his threats to the squints or squinterns, and the reason behind them. Well, she did need to push and prod… and even kiss the confession out of him, but in the end she did get the information she wanted, like she knew she could.

At first she had been angry at Cam for dating Arastoo, finding it unprofessional and believing that it would cause problems in the lab. However, Booth had called her on the hypocrisy of her way of thinking. Arastoo was Brennan's intern not Cam's, which gave the anthropologist enough power to avoid any kind of favoritism or unprofessional conduct in the lab. He pointed out that if Brennan's and Cam's supervision was enough to avoid unprofessional behavior when Angela dated Wendell, then so it was with Brennan's supervision now. Especially taking into account Angela's and Hodgins' history with the Egyptian section, something totally unprofessional and that was condoned; and that Cam had always been very professional, never letting relationships affect her job, even when she dated him. Understanding Booth's rationale, Brennan relented and accepted the situation.

She didn't like that Booth felt the need to threaten everyone's boyfriends, or Clark for that matter, either. Yet, she found it really hilarious the reactions of said boyfriends and Clark to Booth's threats. She knew that Booth would never really harm them and she guessed that Wendell knew this too, seeing as how he was the only one who wasn't afraid of him.

The idea of Hodgins visiting Booth to plead for mercy when he and Angela broke up was highly amusing. And Clark covering his eyes with his hands while running from the agent and consequently bumping into a plant was comical too.

Booth also told her how disappointed he was in Sweets because of how he treated Daisy. The talkative squintern drove him crazy but she was a good person, even a nice one when you changed her coffee for decaffeinated and she wasn't rambling in her impossibly high voice making people's ears bleed… The way Sweets broke up with her was one very crappy way of doing so. He knew that Sweets hit a rough patch after the break up but now he had plenty of time to recuperate and it was due time for him to put his shit together and learn a lesson.

Brennan refused to help him terrorize Sweets even more, but she promised not to interfere unless it got out of hand. And soon the couple was back to enjoying their newly shrink-free house.

* * *

On Monday morning Sweets strolled into his office in the Hoover Building still very worried about Wendell's warning. If Booth was really only leading him to a false sense of security, then the agent could decide to avenge Daisy at any time when he wasn't expecting it. That thought really worried him.

Knowing there wasn't anything he could do, he sat down at his desk to try to get some work done. It was then that he saw a small yellow piece of paper, exactly like the colorful note pads Booth liked to use.

Turning the paper around, he read the short message in Booth's calligraphy:

_It's duck hunting season and you've been naughty!_

_Captain America_

The shrink yelped like a little kid, and ran like a bat out of hell to the Jeffersonian to ask for Brennan's protection.

Dr. Brennan won't let him kill me! I have to get there fast!

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think :)**

******To everyone who put this story/me in their alert/favorite lists, and to everyone who reviewed: THANKS :D**

* * *

******Jules: **Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. As you can see I've decided to continue the story, and I'll show you how Booth will make Sweets pay for his behavior with Daisy. Hope you keep enjoying my story.


	3. Chapter 3

**OPERATION SWEETS IN THE STREET**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Operation Terrorize Sweets**

* * *

Sweets crossed the automatic doors of the lab running while frantically moving his head in every possible direction in his search for a threat. Like a scared mouse he ran towards Dr. Brennan's office and into it, slamming the door behind him with a sigh of relief.

On the platform, Cam, Hodgins, Angela and Wendell were working on a fleshy and clothed body. They watched in stunned silence as the shrink did his ridiculous run for safely.

Suddenly, Wendell started laughing knowing that Booth had already started his campaign to terrorize Sweets as punishment for his treatment of Daisy. Cam glared at the squintern demanding an answer, and Wendell proceeded to explain to her everything about Booth's threats. With some comments here and there from Angela and Hodgins to enrich Wendell's tale, Cam was up to date with Booth's actions in no time, and all four squints laughed at Sweets' fear of the agent.

"Did he really get out of their house through Parker's window?" Angela asked between laughs.

"Oh, yeah," Wendell answered smiling.

"What did Booth do to him now?" Cam asked. "He was with us in the crime scene, and he only left the lab 20 minutes ago. He didn't have much time."

Instead of answering directly, Wendell took off his gloves, got his phone out of his lab coat, and after searching in it for a few seconds, showed her a picture that Booth sent him that morning with his little note for the shrink. Cam read the text attached to the picture and discovered that Booth had handed the note to Agent Burns when he and Brennan arrived to the crime scene to relieve him. Charlie left for the Hoover taking it with him and then placed it on Sweets' desk. Cam allowed Angela and Hodgins to see the message and soon the quartet was again laughing at Sweets' expense.

* * *

Once inside Brennan's office, a terrified Sweets asked for her protection. Brennan was completely astonished by the shrink's behavior and demanded an explanation. The psychologist showed the yellow note to her.

"This is a very amusing note. Booth did a game with the words because you are our baby duck, like Gordon Gordon said, and Booth has those Captain America's boxers that you saw. It is very amusing," she explained in that voice she has when she explains one of her jokes. She was smiling, clearly not only understanding the joke but enjoying it, too.

"Dr. Brennan, he is threatening to hunt me!" the shrink squeaked in a high pitch voice sounding like a little kid afraid of the monster under his bed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Dr. Sweets. Booth would never hurt you," she said matter-of-factly.

"But, Dr. Brennan, please, let me stay in the lab… he won't do anything here… please," Sweets pleaded, pathetically.

"Okay, Sweets, you can stay in lab if you stay out of my office and don't interfere with us doing our job," she finally agreed, but firmly stating the conditions the psychologist would have to follow.

Sweets nodded his head wildly to agree with the anthropologist's demands, and left the office just like he arrived, running as if his life depended on it.

Brennan picked up the phone and called Booth to tell him about Sweets visit to her office.

"Booth, he's terrified. Is this really necessary? You don't even like Daisy," Brennan told him over the phone.

"Bones, she's annoying and I don't like her, but she deserved better. Sweets needs to learn a lesson," came Booth's voice through the earpiece.

"Fine. But, please, find a way to keep him from intruding in my work," Brennan demanded.

"Don't worry, I won't let him bother you or the squints," Booth promised.

* * *

Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian at lunch time. He had wanted to let Sweets stew for a while, but now it was time to go for lunch and Booth was in the lab to pick up Brennan.

He guessed he could put in motion the last part of his operation against Sweets at the same time.

Seconds after he entered the lab, he was ambushed by Cam, though. The coroner slapped him upside the head, and then, kissed him on the check. Booth looked at her completely confused by her actions, silently asking her for an explanation.

"That's for threatening Arastoo," Cam answered, smiling at him. She didn't see the need for the agent to do so, but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless. "Mary has a whole pie ready for you, my treat," she added. She had called the diner to make sure that the waitress would have the pastry ready for him at lunch time.

Booth kept his confused face and asked, "For threatening Arastoo?"

"Nope, the pie is for threatening Finn! If you keep him on his toes, I'll bring donuts with coffee for the break room once a week," the coroner explained. She was more than a little grateful that the squintern was very scared of 'Uncle Booth'.

"Cool!" Booth answered happily. Threatening squints, squinterns or shrinks brought him amusing scenes like Sweets running and yelling all the way from his office to the Hoover's parking lot, thanks to the security cameras, a happy artist that seemed flattered enough to compose a quirky video using said footage of the scared shrink, and pie… and if he keep up the good job, donuts. Yep, life was good!

"So where are Bones and Sweets?"

"Bren is still in her office, Booth, and the naughty baby duck is hiding in limbo," Angela answered as she and Hodgins passed by the two old friends on their way out. They were probably going for lunch too.

"Oh, ok, then I'll say 'hi' to Sweets and then drag Bones out for lunch," the agent answered and made his way to limbo.

* * *

Booth showed his face through the door of Limbo, and a terrified Sweets jumped and tried to hide behind one of the shelves.

"Sweets, don't go hiding in here, there's no need. I promised Bones that I wouldn't hurt you in the lab," he said in a voice that conveyed that he wasn't safe outside the lab.

Seeing that the shrink decided to stay hidden and was too afraid to get near the agent, Booth signaled Finn to come to the door to get another small yellow note pad. Finn walked towards the agent and picked the paper from his hand.

"Give this to Sweets once he changes his pants, would you?"

"Of course, Agent Booth," Finn answered in his southern and polite way.

Booth thanked the squintern and turned around to leave the room, but before he could leave, Finn talked again. "Agent Booth, I'm planning on taking Michelle to a nice restaurant this Saturday… and… I thought that maybe you could recommend me to an appropriate place?" the squintern was obviously not really asking for advice to choose the restaurant. It was clear that he was looking for the agent's approval, probably thinking that it was the way to go to avoid bodily harm.

"That sounds nice, Finn. I'll think about it and send you an email with a place or two," Booth said smiling at the fearful squintern. Then he simply walked out of the room shouting a good-bye.

He was almost gone when a small, terrified voice said, "I didn't mess my pants!"

Booth laughed out loud all the way to Brennan's office where the anthropologist was waiting for him to go for lunch.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think :)**

******To everyone who put this story/me in their alert/favorite lists, and to everyone who reviewed: THANKS :D**

* * *

******Jules: **Thanks. I'm glad you're still enjoying the story and I hope you like Sweets' punishment when it comes up in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**OPERATION SWEETS IN THE STREET**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Operation Punishing Sweets**

* * *

Sweets finally left his hiding place behind one of the shelves of Limbo more than five minutes after Booth left the room. Finn, shaking his head at the cowardice of the psychologist, gave him the note.

_I expect you at the firing range today at 0500 Zulu_

_(That, Baby Duck, is midnight in D.C. Don't you dare claim not knowing how the 24h clock works now.)_

_Captain America_

The petrified shrink ran as fast as he could to the nearest bathroom, afraid that he would indeed mess his pants. 'Maybe I should even get myself some kind of rubber pants before midnight… just in case… Who knows what Booth could have in storage for me?' he thought.

* * *

At midnight, Sweets entered the Hoover firing range sweating due to pure fear. He was really afraid of what Booth would do to him, but at the same time, he was terrified of what he could do to him if he didn't go.

The first thing the psychologist saw was a rubber yellow duck sitting on top of a closed laptop on the reception desk. Beside the laptop was the sheet log where everyone that went into the range had to sign. It was already signed by _Special Agent Captain America_, and the box under Booth's pseudonym was filled for _Dr. Baby Duck_ ready for his signature. Sighing in defeat, he signed the paper.

Then, seeing that under the rubber duck was another of those yellow note pads that were now giving him nightmares, he lifted the toy to read the note. It simply gave him a few instructions to switch on the computer and find a video on YouTube. He watched, horrified as the video showed to the world how he ran and yelled through the Hoover in a very comical way. To add insult to injury in the comments he could see that the agent had sent the link to the video to everyone in the Hoover building and the Jeffersonian. Also some comments came from FBI agents assigned to other offices, so it was obvious that someone had already forwarded the link to who knew how many agents all around the states. In only a few days everyone remotely related to the crime-fighting business was going to see this video!

Feeling mortified, but still more afraid of leaving than staying, the shrink walked into the range area to find that all the paper targets had been changed. The new paper targets didn't have the typical black figures but the picture of big yellow rubber ducks.

Booth was waiting for him, shooting at one of the new colorful and embarrassing paper targets.

Deciding that the best thing he could do to avoid any more punishment was to admit his wrongdoing, he spoke, "Okay, I get it, I messed up. I mistreated Daisy. Now, please tell me what I have to do to stop your punishment."

"The video will stay online, and these cute targets will stay here until the agents run out of them… there are 1000 so it may take a while… but you can avoid further punishment if you do as you're told," the agent said without stopping his practice.

"Okay, I will do whatever you want, Agent Booth," Sweets answered, terrified of what could come next if not.

"Good boy!" Booth exclaimed and stopped shooting. "There's a box of very expensive chocolates on that table by the door," he said pointing to a desk with a coffee maker and some disposable glasses.

Sweets saw the box with the receipt on top, and his eyes bugged out of their place seeing the price. They were indeed really expensive. "I guess I have to pay you back for them."

The agent nodded and continued with his instructions. "Yep. And then you will go to Daisy, give them to her and apologize for your behavior. You handled your break up with her really badly and you will apologize to her for the crappy way you treated her."

"Okay, Agent Booth, I will do that. Does this mean that you're done punishing me?" a defeated Sweets asked.

"As long as you're a good boy, yes, I'm done," Booth answered firmly, making it clear that if he messed up again he will get punished again.

Sweets picked up the box of chocolates and started leaving before Booth could change his mind. He was crossing the door when he heard Booth shout at him.

"Hey, don't you wanna shoot a few targets?"

Sweets didn't answer; he just run as fast as he could out of the building and into his car.

* * *

A few days later, when he entered his office in the morning, Booth found on his desk a big apple pie in a pink box. There was a post-it stuck to it with a simple message:

_Dr. Saroyan said that this is the proper way of thanking you._

_Daisy_

Obviously, the baby duck did apologize to the intern and amended his ways, so the agent decided that no further punishment was needed.

At least, for now…

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think :)**

******To everyone who put this story/me in their alert/favorite lists, and to everyone who reviewed: THANKS :D**

* * *

******Loverofbones: **I'm very happy to hear that you like my story so much! Thanks for your review :D******  
**

**Jules:** I agree, seeing Sweets so afraid of Booth just due to a little tiny piece of paper is very funny. Sweets was tactless with Daisy and Booth will make him pay. Thanks for your review; I'm really happy you're enjoying the story, and I hope you liked the end.


End file.
